The Next Generation
by Kryrain
Summary: This story brings a couple of my own characters in and Dimitri and Rose are not together in this story. Told from the point of view of one of my characters Sky who ends up being Bonded to Adrian. Rated M for things to come...
1. The return

"Miss Black how nice to see you again." Guardian Hathaway said once noticing that Schuyler was back in the advanced classes that day. "How was your rest?" To be honest Schuyler hadn't gotten much rest at all. She had taken a short break from classes at her fathers request because he needed her to do something for him. And what her father wanted her father got. She had talked to Headmistress to get out of class and had gone and done her fathers bidding much to her disdain. She hated to miss class and felt like it would set her behind and that she would no longer be at the top of her class. The only reason that she felt like she could relate to Guardian Hathaway was because they were both Shadow kissed. Meaning they had both died and been brought back by someone extremely important to them. Guardian Hathaway was Shadow kissed to her best friend Lissa. Schuyler was shadow kissed by her best friend too and when everyone found out who it was they were shocked. Adrian had never shown that he had friends from childhood let alone that one was female and until last year Schuyler had been a normal Dhampir. Then one day last year while partying with Adrian she had gotten into a fight and being caught off guard had been stabbed in the back. Adrian couldn't stand the thought of losing his best friend and little sister. He had watched her grow up and was happy when she succeeded at anything. She tried so hard to make him proud. And while she was quite young she had never acted her age thanks to growing up with Adrian. So when Adrian saved her life she was sent to finish out her training with Guardian Hathaway and Lissa.

"My break was nice." Schuyler answered back politely knowing they would talk more about it once the rest of the class was gone. Schuyler sat in the back of the classroom and realized that she really hadn't missed anything while she was gone. Things she had already been taught thanks to extra training with Lissa and Rose. As weird as it was at first to call them by their first names Schuyler was now used to it and usually did it when not in class. Today she sat there and took notes and when class was over she waited for the rest of the class to exit.

"So Sky was your trip really that good?" Rose asked looking at her knowing how much she had not wanted to go and help her father.

"Actually yeah he had just wanted me to accompany him to a company event so he wouldn't look like no one wanted to be with him. He said it looked good to have family with him at all times." Sky explained. Rose could see Sky's father being that way and decided to drop the subject.

"Does that mean that you are coming back with Adrian to practice with me and Lissa?" Rose asks really hoping so. Adrian and sky had come so far and she was so proud of them.

"Only if Adrian wants to." Sky always let Adrian choose what they were doing as far as training for the two of them went. She felt it was respectful him being older and the one that saved her life. Sometimes Adrian would rather take her out or sleep longer and though Sky loved to train she would listen to Adrian and do as he wished. Truth be told she loved Adrian and he payed her no attention. Though Adrian wasn't the only guy she had a crush on. Dimitri was the other source of her love. But she could never have Dimitri for he had told her many times that she was like a little sister to him. It had hurt her a great deal when he first called her that but now she saw that while it wasn't ideal to what she wanted from him at least it meant that she meant enough to him for him to want to protect her almost as much as Adrian wanted to protect her. Back on the topic of Adrian that's exactly who walked into the room a couple of minutes later.

"My Sky! You are back!" Adrian says looking at her with a huge grin on his face. He then grabbed her into a great big hug. "I have missed you so..." Sky smiled at this despite the fact that she knew that the only way he missed her was as a friend and bond mate.

"I Have missed you too Adrian." Sky says pulling out of the hug. "I was just talking to Rose about coming back to training sessions..." She trailed off so Adrian would know she hadn't made any final plans without him.

"Of course we shall. But not tonight, tonight I plan on celebrating your return with a small get together in my room." Adrian said with a smile that made Sky believe that it wasn't going to be such a small party and that she might want to go change. "Sky you should go put on some party clothes." Adrian said as if reading her mind like he often did. Though she was the one that was able to get into his brain he often knew exactly what she was thinking at all times. At times she felt that Adrian may just like her for how much he cared. Other times though it was as if she wasn't even that close to him. That he didn't care though he had proved may times before that he really did Cherish being with her and being her bond mate. Tonight was one of those nights that she felt like his little sister that he was really happy to see. But while that was a good feeling at times it just didn't seem like enough to her. Well all she could do was wait and she what happens with the two of them. After a couple of minutes Sky starts to walk to her room to change like Adrian had told her too. When she was about half way there Sky spots someone that she has longed to see since she left. Almost as much as she had wanted to see Adrian she had also wanted to see Dimitri. After standing in the hall for a few seconds hoping he would see her he finally spots her.

"Sky is that you?" Dimitri asks in disblief.

"Yeah it's me." Sky tells Dimitri as she walks a little closer to the only other guy that there is a place for in her heart.

"Well then come over here and give me a hug." Dimitri says opening his arms to her."I heard you weren't coming back for almost another week.

"Nope I came back today." Sky tell him. She of course seeing his arms open to her runs over to him and jumps into his arms and gives him a great big hug. The other people in the hall stop to look at the two of them and Dimitri puts her down. Sky realizes how unsuitable that must look to strangers. People who don't come to the training sessions that happen almost on a daily basis don't usually appreciate how close they have all become. Actually Sky, Dimitri, Rose, Lissa, Christian (Lissa's boyfriend), and of course Adrian had become like a family. To all of them Sky was the little sister and sometimes that really upset her. She just wanted her chance to show them that she was not as young as some of them seemed to think. "So where are you headed?" Dimitri asks interrupting her thoughts.

"My room to change, as I am sure you know Adrian is holding a _small _get together." Sky says emphasizing the word small. She knew that Adrian's parties were always bigger then expected.

"Is he escorting you tonight or do I get the honor?" Dimitri asks looking at her as they start heading back to her room.

"To be honest I really don't know what he has planned you should go ahead and talk to him and when I hear the knock at my door it will be a surprise to me which of you it is." Sky says trying to figure out which one of them that she would like to have escort her. Really she didn't care she just knew she wanted it to be one of them. When they finally reach her room Sky opens her door and steps into her room. Her room, a place that always felt like a safe haven for her. She turns to Dimitri and looks up into his eyes.

"Well I better go ask Adrian who is escorting you so that we all know what is going on." Dimitri tells her turning and heading down the hall towards Adrian's room.


	2. Old friends, New feelings

She shuts her door and starts to get ready for the night. She goes over to her closet and opens the double doors to open a great wardrobe despite the fact that St. Vladimir Academy had a strict dress code. Being Adrian's bond mate meant a lot of trips off campus and a lot of having to look a certain way and since Adrian was paying for her to look that way she was ok with it. Sky never had to spend money on clothes because every time she went shopping or liked something Adrian would whip out the cash or his black credit card and she would get it. This is why she was careful these days not to show as much interest in too much because he would buy it without even thinking twice. This reminded her of the day after she became Shadow Kissed to Adrian. They had gone to the mall just to escape the eyes of their peers and Sky had seen this magnificent necklace. It was Emeralds and Diamonds set in a heart with a smaller heart inside it. Sky had told Adrian that she had liked the necklace and later that day when she left him for a second to use the restroom he had bought it for her. She had told him to take it back and he had refused. That necklace now stayed in her jewelry box for special occasions with the earrings and ring that he had bought her to go with it that Christmas. Tonight though wasn't a night for jewelry like that. Tonight was night for costume jewelry and clubbing clothes. So she found her red halter corset and her black skinny jeans. She then also found her black heels and a black light jacket. She did her makeup with a Smokey eye and a red lip. She just let her naturally wavy reddish brown hair fall loosely. She grabbed her phone and camera and was ready to go when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened the door not only did she find Adrian standing there but Dimitri too.

"We felt since it was your welcome home party you should have two escorts and make a grand entrance with us." Adrian explained. Then both he and Dimitri held out their arms for her and she took them like a giddy school girl. They walked toward not Adrian's room but the Gardens. When they got out there Sky was surprised at what she saw. Adrian had, had the Gardens covered in white Christmas lights and music was blaring from the stereo. There was a little dance floor in the middle of the Gardens and a Dj booth and a Bar. Sky thought that it looked wonderful.

"Wow you guys it looks amazing." Sky exclaims looking up at both of the guys that she is escorted by. They both just smile at her and lead her into the party.

"Well let me be the first to ask. May I have this dance?" Adrian asks looking down at her expectantly. She thinks about how that would mean leaving Dimitri and decided that she could do that.

"Of course Adrian." Sky says letting Adrian lead her out onto the dance floor. They danced a few dances before Sky saw a familiar face she hadn't seen in years. "Sara!" She shouted across the dance floor at her long absent girl best friend. Sara stopped dancing with the guy she was with and turned around smiling at Sky.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out I was here." Sara says heading over to where Sky is standing dumbstruck in the middle of the dance floor. Sara is looking as beautiful as ever. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a blue ribbon which matched her blue cocktail dress flawlessly. She was just as flawless as Sky remembered. Sky always felt inferior to Sara no matter how many times Sara told her that she was much better looking and a lot more interesting. Sara was the girl that Sky so wish that she could be.

"Sara what are you doing here?" Sky asks her as Sara drags her from the dance floor to where the bar is set up.

"Well Adrian here convinced me that you needed your best friend here at school with you so I decided to attend classes here." Sara tells Sky in a matter of fact way. When Sky hears that Adrian set this up she turns to him and gives him the biggest hug she can.

"Thank you Adrian." Sky says holding him close.

"No problem Sky," Adrian then lifts her face and does something that she never thought he would. He kisses her gently on the lips. When he releases her she looks up at him in amazement.

"Wh…wha…..what was that?" Sky asks truly confused now.

"Nothing just a peck from one friend to another." Adrian tells her looking at her like it was nothing new for him to kiss her. Thankfully Sara interrupts them before Sky can respond.

"Well Adrian I am now going to steal Sky away from her own welcome home party so that we can go catch up a little." Not waiting for Adrian to reply Sara pulls Sky out into the hallway. "Which way to your room?" Sky starts leading Sara to her room still in a daze.


End file.
